


校园恋爱

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	校园恋爱

1.  
樱花树、放学后和轻轻蹭过的衣角，牵手要鼓起十分的勇气，被同学遇见在公园的长椅上聊天都要脸红心跳三个星期——校园恋爱，青涩与甜蜜的代名词。

当然，姑且算山治为人高调与众不同，从小被哲夫追着打过八条街，十岁揍小混混十三岁接姑娘去电影院，追过的女孩子快赶上他的腿毛数量，像这样的奇妙人生在同龄人校园恋爱的级别上往成人方向走两个跨度不在话下。

但那也仅限于亲亲的时候伸舌头而已。

好吧他承认他有偷偷幻想过女孩子软软的胸是什么手感，但哪个青春期的男孩子没有过呢？

再甚一点，和穿着下雨天湿透了衬衫的女孩子亲亲的时候伸舌头，不能更多了。

像这种跟着男朋友回家被扒掉了裤子按在和长辈一墙之隔的榻榻米上做成年人的那种事——那、那是让他做八百辈子的梦都想不到。

2.  
男朋友，全名罗罗诺亚.索隆，剑道部主力，曾经有三封要给他的情书误投到了山治的课桌里。

三封情书，第一封来自上一届的学姐，第二封来自同班小太妹，第三封来自隔壁学校的剑道部主力。

山治也不是故意拆开看的，他和该死的绿藻头从头到脚的不对付，早知道是给他的肯定直接扔到索隆头上帮他那绿油油的脑袋挡一挡阳光，毕竟女孩子的心意不可辜负，谁晓得其中一封的寄信人并不是可可爱爱的女孩子。

隔壁学校的剑道部主力，男，身高一米九。

这究竟是为什么，除了可可爱爱的女孩子，居然还有男人给绿藻头写情书？山治仔仔细细的把被他从背后踹飞的索隆上上下下打量了一遍，凶神恶煞虎背熊腰，除了掏出竹刀朝他冲过来的时候让人有那么一丝心律加速的意思，别的还真是一点花都没看出来。

哪知道这么一看就看上瘾了。

额头宽的男人忠诚可靠，眉毛低眼睛长有男人味，鼻梁挺的下面大，嘴唇薄的情长久。

顺带一提山治的鼻梁也很挺，所以他单方面宣布这句话的准确性。

总之就是看上了，别管怎么看上的反正就是看上了。

看上了之后是汗流浃背也养眼，狼吞虎咽也可爱，山治只稍稍使了一点手段就把索隆周围的男男女女清了个干净，再加上男孩的胃早被他喂熟了，挑个浪漫无人处讲几句肺腑甜言，手到擒来。

3.  
山治也没和男的谈过恋爱，男朋友更是长这么大就牵过日本刀的手，两个人经历了足足三次尴尬又失败的约会之后，索隆终于提议不如去他家道场坐坐，彼时他们倆正坐在咖啡厅露天情侣卡位供所有路人观赏。

于是就去了道场，说是去痛痛快快的流一场汗，说是说的挺好，哪晓得是流这样一场汗。

道场里有索隆的师父，山治跟着男孩规规矩矩的跟师父问好，师父盲眼看不见东西，顺手取了抽屉里的干果叫山治吃，四十来岁的男人，温和如水。

男朋友介绍说以前带回来的小点心都是这个圈眉做的。

圈眉瞪了他一眼，没伸腿。

师父笑着点头说真不错。

男朋友说我带圈眉去里面。

师父仍然笑着说注意着点。

现在想来，温和如水的师父怕是早看穿了徒弟心里那点小破事。

4.  
进了里面打了一架，合法合理，不会有教导主任突然拿着扫把捉人，也不会有警察突然举着警棒追赶，相当惬意，虽然最后山治略输半招，但也实实在在让三把刀的索隆躺在地上半小时不想起来。

一身汗，山治踹他的腿说要洗澡，也别指望路痴了，自己在道场里转悠一圈冲了个凉，又把一身汗的绿藻头捉去洗澡，自己找到索隆的房间玩奖杯。

玩着玩着就睡着了，睡着睡着就被弄醒了。

做了个被食人花分解全身的梦，醒来还听到自己哼哧哼哧的喘气，然后觉得什么玩意压在身上好重，还有莫名其妙的地方好痛。

一回头就是一脸紧张的绿藻头，手指头还塞在他屁股里，不知道抹了些什么玩意儿，大腿屁股瓣上凉飕飕的。

大眼瞪小眼，山治震惊的说不出话来，在把索隆推开之前先拨了拨汗水糊在额头上的刘海。

“你……”山治差点咬着自己舌头，没能问完。

男朋友看着有些尴尬：“抱歉，因为你睡在这里……”

因为老子睡在这里你就能把老子翻个面趴着自己压在上面还插老子屁股？烙饼呢？

“……凭什么你在上面？！”山治也不知道自己为什么会问这么一句。

“刚才你输了啊。”索隆非常诚恳。

大惊失色导致说不出话来，早知道刚刚那一架有这么个目的他就应该不择手段踢索隆的档。

其实也并不是那一架别有目的，少年人刚刚气血翻腾过回到自己房间就看见心上人睡在榻榻米上，肚子上搭着自己的被子，手里握着自己的奖杯，金色的头发绒毛似的贴在额头上，风一吹还能顺过来一点小小的鼾声。

最要紧的是领口底下高凸的锁骨和骨节分明的脚脖子，好像连零星几根腿毛都在勾人把他衣服给扒了。

半下午的阳光最暧昧，高高低低的落在少年人身上，发梦似的就凑了上去亲了一下山治的嘴。

这是他第一次亲到山治的嘴，之前他男朋友倒是有亲过一次他的脸颊，但这时分除了眼前心上人，别的什么都抛之脑后了。

没有旁的声音，他的手落到哪就是哪里窸窸窣窣的，落在腰上将上衣一点点堆起来，手掌贴着皮肉不留一点缝隙，侧腰、腹部、胸前，手掌钻到少年人领口抚摸锁骨的时候色情的要死。

鬼使神差的，另一只手往山治腿间摸了过去。大概确实是累了，这样的地方被握着都没醒过来。

睡着的羔羊被猎人剥去外皮，还要打开到最里边。

屁股里被插着一点也不好受，山治又想骂他，又心里有些高兴。至少说明这个木头绿藻还是对他有几分着迷。

但这时要是停下不仅会更尴尬，而且硬生生推后了两个人亲密发展的速度，只转念一想山治就决定干脆配合下去。

“你会吗……”他拧着眉头想把腰支起来一点，哪晓得下意识收缩了一下里边，两个人都疼的倒吸了一口凉气。

“不会。”索隆依旧诚恳。

那正好，反正山治也不会。

行吧，爱咋咋地。

5.  
挺疼的，但也挺爽的。

山治晕乎乎的咬着好像是索隆刚脱下来的T恤，鼻梁挺的下边确实大，他想。

必须得咬着，插在他身体里作恶的玩意儿就差把他的魂儿给顶出来，要说这事确实还是天赋异禀，他一个男的居然也能被插的上气不接下气几乎就要抽泣着叫床了，他男朋友的体力已经不能说是好得说是恐怖了，硬的跟铁一样快把他顶的跪不住了。

一墙之隔就是招呼他吃干果的师父。

山治刚想着会不会喘的太大声也被听见，索隆就在他大腿上抡了一巴掌。

“唔……！”要射了。

6.  
校园恋爱，甜甜蜜蜜。

end


End file.
